


Надёжное средство

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Fingering, Menstruation Kink, PWP, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: В одной из параллельных вселенных Юра родилась девушкой. Со всеми вытекающими...





	Надёжное средство

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый сквик — чей-то кинк.

Юра подтянула колени к груди и попыталась с головой завернуться в гостиничное одеяло. Оборка из жёсткой тафты царапала кожу под ключицами — пожалуй, стоило снять вечернее платье, прежде чем забираться в постель.

Больше всего сейчас хотелось разреветься, и чтобы кто-нибудь сидел рядом и гладил по волосам. И говорил, что всё будет хорошо. Но кто-нибудь остался в банкетном зале, отмечать их очередное золото, и знать не знал о том, как Юре плохо.

Спазмы накатывали волнами, словно ей снова пятнадцать, и цикл снова сбоит из-за постоянных перегрузок. Она успела забыть, как это было ужасно. Тело бросало то в жар, то в дрожь. Внизу живота раскручивалась раскалённая спираль боли.

Телефон коротко пиликнул входящим сообщением: "Ты куда пропала?"

Юра сперва отбросила его подальше, но ещё через три спазма всё-таки взяла в руки и напечатала ответ: "В номере. Иди сюда".

 

Витя появился спустя вечность.

Юра услышала щелчок замка, а через секунду матрас прогнулся, и к спине прижалось большое тёплое тело.

— Солнышко, что случилось?

В голосе ещё звучали отголоски веселья, и это взбесило до белых вспышек под веками. Неконтролируемо. Нелогично. Умом она понимала, что Витя ни в чём не виноват, но сдерживать бушующие эмоции сил не осталось. Юра забилась в коконе из одеяла, пытаясь вырваться из обнимающих её рук и столкнуть Витю на пол. А тот всё так же крепко прижимал её к себе и шептал:

— Ну в чём дело? — Теперь в его голосе не было ничего, кроме беспокойства. — Тебя кто-то обидел? Что-то болит? Позвать врача?

Их борьбу прекратил очередной спазм. Юра с шипением втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и замерла, пережидая острую вспышку боли, которая медленно отступала, оставляя после себя лишь усталость. Когда и отголоски затихли, Юра вытянулась на спине и встретилась взглядом с перепуганным Витей.

— Найди спазмолитик, — она не шевелилась в ожидании очередного приступа, — месячные как-то херово начались.

Он растерянно моргнул, но встал с кровати и зашелестел сумкой где-то вне пределов видимости, потом звякнуло стекло, потекла вода, и снова рядом просел матрас.

— Держи. — Витя поддержал стакан, пока Юра запивала капсулу, и отставил его на тумбочку. — Чем тебе помочь?

Юра пожала плечами, и от этого движения платье снова царапнуло кожу.

— Хочу раздеться. — Она перевернулась на бок, давая доступ к молнии на спине.

Витя осторожно потянул собачку вниз, следя, чтобы в неё не попали выбившиеся из причёски прядки, помог спустить платье с плеч, а потом стянул с бедёр и отшвырнул на стул.

Юра осталась в нижнем белье и чулках, и хотя Витя уже сотни раз видел её полураздетой и даже абсолютно голой, ситуация почему-то волновала. Юра передёрнула плечами и молча потянула одеяло на себя.

Витя послушно приподнялся, позволяя ей накрыться. Он уже снял пиджак, распустил галстук и отложил в сторону запонки, а теперь расстёгивал мелкие пуговицы на рубашке.

— Полежать с тобой?

Юра кивнула и, когда Витя устроился рядом под одеялом, уложила его горячую ладонь себе чуть ниже пупка, между тазовых косточек. Таблетка начала действовать, спазмы прекратились, осталась лишь слабая тянущая боль. Шевелиться не хотелось. Хотелось чего-то другого.

Юра прислушалась к себе, пытаясь понять новое странное ощущение — как будто пёрышком щекотали низ живота, локтевые сгибы и под коленями — и с удивлением опознала в нём возбуждение.

Она закусила нижнюю губу и скосила взгляд на Витю. Тот тихо лежал рядом, уткнувшись лбом в её плечо. Юра поёрзала под его рукой и пробормотала:

— Знаешь, если кончить — станет легче.

Витя тут же открыл глаза, подался ближе, потёрся носом о кончик её носа и уточнил:

— Хочешь сейчас?

Юра выдохнула тихое "угу" и потянулась за поцелуем.

От Вити пахло туалетной водой, а ещё алкоголем, на языке чувствовался горьковатый привкус, но поцелуй вышел сладким, тягучим.

— Как ты хочешь? — Он чуть отстранился и внимательно смотрел в глаза. — По-настоящему? Или полизать тебя?

От последних слов у Юры перехватило дыхание, стоило только представить, как Витя стягивает с неё трусики, устраивается между широко раскинутых ног и без тени сомнения слизывает кровь, смешанную со смазкой.

Но остатки её стыдливости завыли от ужаса, поэтому она покачала головой:

— Нет, рукой. И быстро.

Витя согласно кивнул и снова влажно поцеловал раскрытым ртом, засасывая верхнюю губу, лаская языком нёбо. А рукой скользнул в трусики под прокладку, кончиками пальцев пощекотал влажную расщелину, нырнул чуть глубже, но сразу же вернулся вверх и безошибочно нашёл клитор, закружил вокруг него в ровном быстром ритме.

От его действий лёгкая щекотка превратилась в пожар, разгорающийся в паху и распространяющийся на всё тело, отдающийся ломотой в сосках. Юра застонала и вцепилась обеими руками в его запястье, сама не понимая, чтобы остановить или подстегнуть. Задвигала бёдрами по кругу, чувствуя, что от этого простого движения удовольствие превращается в настоящий кайф. Пальцы на ногах поджались, напряглись мышцы живота и бедёр, и наслаждение стало острее, ярче, затапливая тело, как приливная волна песчаный берег.

Витя чуть ускорился, и Юру затрясло в неконтролируемых спазмах. Движения пальца по клитору не прекращались, и её выгибало раз за разом. С губ срывались стоны, которые Витя ловил ртом. В конце концов она не могла даже стонать, только хрипела и содрогалась в следующих одна за другой судорогах оргазма. Когда наслаждение стало невыносимым, она взмолилась:

— Хватит!

Витя послушно вынул руку из её трусиков и с интересом уставился на влажные розоватые разводы на кончиках пальцев. А потом задумчиво поднёс руку к лицу, сделал глубокий вдох и облизал пальцы один за другим.

Юра, тяжёло дыша, наблюдала за ним, со смесью ужаса и восхищения в глазах.

— Ты ебанутый на всю голову.

Она и сама не понимала, что чувствует прямо сейчас — отвращение или безграничную любовь. Витя коротко усмехнулся и принялся расстёгивать свои брюки, облегчённо выдохнул, когда удалось от них избавиться, и растянулся рядом, оставшись в одних трусах. Плотный трикотаж не скрывал рельеф крепко стоящего члена, а влажное пятно рядом с головкой не оставляло сомнений в степени возбуждения. Руки сами потянулись погладить промокшую ткань, крепко сжать ствол.

Витя выдохнул что-то одобрительное, подался ближе, перекатился на бок, облегчая доступ. Юра запустила руку под резинку трусов, а он уткнулся губами в её макушку и зашептал:

— Ты сейчас так пахнешь там... Вкусно. Мне крышу рвёт от этого запаха. В следующий раз вылижу тебя дочиста. Даже если будешь отбиваться. Но ты не будешь. Тебе ведь самой хочется.

Юра, закусив губу, всё быстрее двигала рукой и слушала сбивчивые обещания. Мысленно — она уже согласилась. Ведь всё, что Витя ей предлагал, в конечном счёте оказывалось потрясающим.

А боль, кстати, прошла, будто её и не было.


End file.
